


Luck o’ the Not-so-Irish

by Tennyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frottage, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, alcohol cw, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's trying to get through finals before Spring Break when Gabriel decides they should go do a St. Patty's Day bar crawl.<br/>Everything that happens after is all Gabe's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck o’ the Not-so-Irish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThroughTheTulips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheTulips/gifts).



> Un-Beta'd. Seriously, I ran it through Word and called it done.  
> (did a read through and caught stuff like bead instead of bed, things instead of thighs. I'm so sorry.)
> 
> Happy Birthday, [InterruptingPanda](http://interruptingpanda.tumblr.com/)!

Sam gets out of his last exam of the day and heads back home. The sun is shining bright, and he peels off his overshirt as he walks. He had learned quickly that compared to the dorms, a shared apartment or house was cheaper overall, and had gotten together with several other students and found a house to rent close to campus. Unfortunately, it usually ended up that most of his classes were on the opposite side of Stanford’s sprawling campus.

With a sigh, Sam falls into a long, loping gait and adjusts the straps on his backpack as he settles into the trek back to what he and his friends have dubbed Hell House. It’s not as bad as it sounds, really. But it’s prone to mold, and the appliances in the place are so old, that Sam’s afraid one of the gas lines might come loose in a quake and turn the place into a fireball. There’s that, and his housemates can get a little crazy with their parties. He normally doesn’t mind, as he spends time in the library when he really needs to study. But coming back or waking up to a trashed house can be a bit frustrating after one of Gabe’s bacchanalian parties.

Gabriel. He remembers when that guy first moved in. The house suddenly had twice as much food as usual, but most of it was just snacks and sweets. And then the parties started. Jello shots, whippets, weed, and molly frequently found themselves circulating in Sam’s presence. While Sam didn’t mind the partying that much, he was concerned about the illegal drugs, and underage college students. If the cops showed up, they would all get in trouble. But Gabe swore to keep everything under control.

For the most part, he did. Somehow, they had avoided having the neighbors calling the police on them during even the rowdiest parties, and Sam sometimes wonders if Gabe made a deal with some of them. Even so, the house parties leave Sam a bit on edge, especially when he sees the number of people pour out of Gabriel’s room the mornings after. Gabriel makes no effort to hide that he’s pansexual, and often uses it as part of his efforts in gaining members for his orgies.

At least Sam has gotten Gabe to tone it down for exams. This week requires all of Sam’s concentration, because he has to keep his scholarships. If his scores drop, he could get booted from the law program. Since his family doesn’t have a lot of money, the scholarships are the only thing allowing him to continue to enroll at Stanford.

He arrives at the three-story house he shares with five other people, and unlocks the front door to find it quiet inside. He had expected to see more people hanging out after exams, but maybe they’re just out with classmates. Trudging up the stairs to this bedroom on the top floor, Sam shrugs off his backpack and jiggles the keys, finding the one to unlock his room. As soon as he’s in his own space, the backpack lands on the desk chair, and he faceplants on his bed.

\- - -

A knock at his door rouses Sam from the impromptu nap, and he turns a gritty eye to see Gabriel leaning against the doorframe. Shit, he hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He sits up and rubs his eyes, brushes his hair out of his face, and looks at Gabe again. That’s when he notices what the man is wearing.

Gabriel is wearing green slacks over shiny, buckled shoes. He has on a white shirt under a clover-patterned vest and deep green bow-tie, with a green suit-jacket with wide lapels, and a ridiculously wide green top-hat. He’s dressed like a fricking leprechaun. _What_? That’s when Sam remembers today is St. Patrick’s Day. With exams, he’d been too busy to keep up with the pointless holiday. But Gabriel hasn’t forgotten.

“You remember our agreement to not throw parties until after finals, right Gabe?” Sam asks, hoping he’s not going to have to argue about this.

“Of course I remember, Samsquatch.” Gabriel rolls his eyes, “That’s why we’re going bar-hopping tonight!”

Sam sighs and stands up, stretching with his arms over his head. “Well, you have fun.”

When he tries to move past Gabriel, a hand comes out and pushes at his chest. “Oh no, Bucko. You’re coming with.”

“What the heck do you mean?” Sam pushes his hand away and heads downstairs toward the kitchen. “I’m staying home to study for tomorrow’s exam.”

Gabriel follows behind, “You don’t remember, do you?” he whines.

At the bottom landing, Sam looks up at Gabriel, a few steps above him. “I’m not going anywhere, Gabe.” What’s with him? Gabe just doesn’t seem willing to take no for an answer.

“Oh, c’mooon,” Gabriel whines, as he follows Sam into the kitchen, “It’s just a pub crawl. I’ll pay for the green beer.”

Sam continues his mission of making a salad, and Gabriel presses on. “You said, last week, that tomorrow’s exam was at one PM. That, and you could pass the class with your eyes closed.”

Okay, Gabriel does have him there. Tomorrow’s exam is for a class that has been ridiculously easy. But still, Sam could study for Thursday's exam. He manages to ignore Gabriel through the preparation of his salad, but the man stares at him like a kicked puppy.

Dammit. “If you really want me to go bar hopping with you, it can wait until Friday.”

“But I bought the tickets for today’s discounts.” Gabriel holds up two shamrock-shaped tickets, emblazoned with the logo for the San Francisco St. Patty’s Day pub-crawl.

“And you can’t take anyone else, why?”

“Because everyone else is already gone, and I wanted to wait on you.”

With an exasperated sigh, Sam looks down at his salad, then back up at Gabriel. He probably just wants to have someone sober enough with him to make sure he makes it home by the end of the night. “Alright. But we’re not staying out all night.”

Gabriel jumps up with a fist pump. “Yesss!”

\- - -

They catch the samTrans to downtown San Francisco, And Gabe cashes in their tickets at the designated spot. Then they follow the provided city map, with the participating bars stamped with green dots.

At the first stop, they both get green beer. Nothing special there. The second bar has specialty drinks, and Gabe gets them Grasshoppers. It was a bit too sweet for his taste, so Sam sticks to water for the next couple of bars, as Gabe tries different beverages at each.

Sam watches as Gabriel puts away an Irish Car Bomb, an Irish Flag, and one drink that involves a can of Redbull turned upside down, that turns it slowly green. He gets a couple more beers when Gabriel complains about drinking alone. Sam’s gotta admit though, the guy is certainly the life of the party, as plenty of drunken partiers careen from one watering hole to the next.

After Gabe insists Sam try something called a Green Fairy, that tastes distinctly herbal, he decides they need to slow down.

“What was in that?” he asks.

“Absinthe,” Gabe drawls, turning his glass upside down to get the last drop.

“Dammit, Gabe! I need to be sober enough to make sure we get home!” Sam makes a face.

Gabriel reaches up to pat his cheek, “Aww, you’ll be fine.” He’s already weaving.

Sam insists that the next place is the last one, since he’s starting to feel buzzed. Gabe gets a large plastic cup full of a green punch. They take a late train back to Palo Alto, Sam holding Gabe up as they make their way back to the house. Gabe trips over his own feet repeatedly, and Sam is practically carrying him.

“Alwaysh liked ya, Samskwash.”

“Yeah, you too, you little leprechaun.” Sam chuckles and hikes Gabe higher, who leans heavily against him.

“Bein’ s’nice t’me.”

They stumble closer to their destination, and when Sam grabs Gabe by the belt to haul him back up onto the curb, Gabe squeals, “Yer after me lucky charms!” before doubling over in laughter. Sam shakes his head with a chuckle, and tries to keep them moving.

Once in the house, Sam tries to lower Gabriel to the couch, but somehow ends up slipping, and Gabe pulls Sam down with him in a tangle of limbs. Sam flails, but Gabriel tightens his hands in his shirt, and pulls him closer.

“Ya smell good,” Gabriel slurs against Sam’s chest.

“Yeah, well you reek like a bar.”

Gabe wraps his arms around Sam and nuzzles his neck. “How c’m you never been to my room?”

Uhh, this isn’t awkward, not at all. “Dude, that’s not my scene.” Sam tries to unwrap Gabriel’s arms.

“No, I mean to just hang out?” Gabriel releases Sam and flops back onto the couch, his eyes closed.

Sam sits on the armrest near Gabriel’s feet, and looks at the sprawled man. “Didn’t think that was something you did, Gabe.”

“Hmmm,” is all he gets in reply. After a pause, Gabe says, “Been wantin’ to… I dunno, get ta know ya better f’r a while.”

“Well, you can do it when you’re sober.” Sam smacks Gabriel’s leg, and stands up. “I’m going to bed.”

“Nooooo,” Gabe’s arms flail, “c’mon, Shammeh, help me t’mah room.”

After some more flailing, Sam gets Gabriel mostly upright again and on his feet. He drags him back to his bedroom, which is across the hallway from the kitchen. Not knowing what he’s going to find inside, Sam grimaces as he opens the door to Gabriel’s bedroom.

It’s surprisingly simply furnished, with a king-sized bed taking up most of the space. And is that a hand-made quilt on top? Sam was sure this place would be decked out like some porn-star’s palace or something. Remembering the fiasco at the couch, Sam decides to sit down with Gabe to get him on the bed. It’s ridiculously soft, and they sink into the mattress.

As Sam tries to pull away, Gabe whines and latches onto his shirt again. “I’m gonna get you some water, so let go, Gabe. Try to get changed.”

He goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of water from the tap, drinking one for himself first. It’s weird, this is not a side of Gabriel he’s used to seeing. Where’s the loudmouth with all the pop-culture references and sharp comebacks? Fresh glass of water in hand, he heads back into the bedroom.

Gabriel is face-down on top of the bed, ass covered in pot-of-gold boxers waving in the air, pants around his knees. “I’m stuck,” he calls, voice muffled by the quilt.

A quick laugh he can’t contain erupts from Sam, and he quickly schools himself to help get Gabriel out of his tangled clothing. Once Gabe’s down to boxers and an undershirt, Sam hands him the water.

“Blech, warm tapwater. Gross.”

“Well when you’re sober, you can get your own water, how you like it.”

Sam moves to leave, and Gabe grabs him by the wrist. “Stay for a bit, please?” He employs maximum puppy eyes, and he looks so pitiful, golden hazel eyes hazy, hair half hanging in his face. Thinking it won’t hurt, Sam nods. This results in Gabriel curling up around Sam’s forearm, giving him little choice but to slide in behind the man in order to get comfortable. He’ll just wait till Gabe drops off, get his hand back and go to his own bed.

Early morning light wakes Sam to to discover he’s still on Gabriel’s bed. As he awakens, he becomes aware of the fact that the bed’s owner is attached to his back, arm and leg draped over him, clinging like a monkey. Gabe is also snoring into his ear. Very loudly.

Sam takes care in pulling away from Gabriel, but just when he thinks he’s going to get free, Gabe shifts and curls in tighter. His hand goes under Sam’s shirt and up his torso. The leg thrown over him curls around to trap Sam's thigh. Morning erection presses against Sam’s lower back as Gabriel nuzzles into his neck. Sam stops breathing, and shivers as Gabriel starts pressing kisses at the nape of his neck.

“Hmm, wanted to be this close for a while,” Gabriel rasps softly, his breath hot against Sam’s skin.

Oh God... Sam remembers to breathe, but in shallow, panicked gulps of air. Gabriel’s hand is working its way down Sam’s abs, and when his pinky brushes against the edge of his jeans, Sam finally breaks his paralysis. Almost throwing himself to the floor, Sam scrambles for the door, and slams it behind him. He doesn’t stop moving until he’s in his own room, lock firmly in place.

Head in hands, Sam sits on the edge of his bed, heart pounding. What the hell was _that_? He should have known better than to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. In Gabe’s bed of all places. So he really shouldn’t be surprised that Gabriel acted that way, because he was mostly asleep, and is probably used to waking up with someone in bed, if their parties are any indication.

So maybe Sam was overreacting a little. It’s not like Gabe was groping him up or anything, even though he was… he was… The memory of what was pressed against his lower back flashes unbidden through Sam’s brain, and he scrubs his fingers against his scalp. Any other reaction he may or may not feel is completely overridden by his panic over how he’s going to handle looking Gabe in the face after that. Maybe if he’s lucky, Gabriel went back to sleep and forgot the whole thing.

He’s obviously not going to get any more sleep after that, so Sam gathers his things to head to the library for some study time before the exam. As expected, today’s exam was easy, but he’s not ready to go home yet. He ends up in a dining hall, poking at a salad, his notes for tomorrow’s exam scattered across the table. The sun sets before Sam can manage to work up the nerve to head back to Hell House.

When he opens the door, it’s relatively quiet. Yeah, he can hear the background beat of music, and the voices of someone playing a videogame, but nobody’s out in the living room. The kitchen light is on, and when Sam passes by, he sees Gabriel leaning over a notebook, munching on jelly beans. Golden eyes quickly look up and lock onto Sam’s as soon as he peeks his head in.

Gabriel quickly stands up, “Hey, Sam. You hungry?”

What? “Not really, I just came back from the dining hall.”

“Oh.” Gabriel’s face falls, and that’s when Sam notices the bowl covered in plastic wrap on the table. Whatever is inside looks green.

“But,” Sam says as Gabriel reaches for the bowl, “I spent most of my time studying instead of eating, so I could maybe go for a snack.”

Sam sits down, and Gabriel grins at him like he’d been told he was getting a second Christmas. While Sam eats the salad, which actually is pretty good, Gabriel apologizes about what happened that morning. He’s not used to having someone else in bed with him who doesn’t mind snuggles. Sam brushes it off, and makes a point to not bring up what Gabe might not remember saying while half asleep.

The conversation switches to exams, and Gabriel explains he has a history test tomorrow. This is when Sam realizes he doesn’t even know the guy’s major, so he asks.

“Double-major, History and Education, with a Religious Studies minor.”

Sam chokes on his mouthful of salad, because, Gabriel? Religious studies?

His incredulity must be obvious, because Gabriel explains, “My dad is super religious, so he said if he was going to pay for my double major, I had to take religion as a minor at least.”

Mulling that over, Sam asks, “So, why the double major?”

Gabriel explains how he’s always been fascinated with history, and about how people generally stay the same, but it’s the rules that change. He rambles on about sexuality in ancient times, and Sam thinks about how it’s kind of amazing how much he can relax around Gabe after what happened. Honestly, Sam had expected it to be much more awkward.

After chatting with Gabriel for a while longer, Sam glances up at the clock over the stove, and is surprised to see how late it is. “Wow, man. I have an early exam tomorrow, gonna go cram before bed.”

Gabe smiles up at him, “Okay,  Sam-o. Goodnight.”

The next day, Sam gets up early and grabs breakfast on the way to his exam. He’s back before lunchtime. One of his housemates is finished with the last of his exams, and is packing his car to head out for Spring Break. Another is chilling out in the yard in a lawn chair, sunglasses on and bare chested, soaking up some early spring sunshine. And it just happens that it’s Gabe.

Sam stops and really looks at Gabriel for the first time. While he’s got a bit of a pudge, he’s actually in not-bad shape. His skin has a light tan, and is a little rosy from being out in the sun. Gabe stretches his arms above his head, and Sam can see the tone and definition in them. He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Gabe lowers his sunglasses and turns to face him.

“Hey, bucko.  Another one down?”

Uhhh…  For some reason, Sam has trouble putting together his next sentence, “And one to go.”

“Cool,” Gabe’s smile widens and he says, “Feel like Chinese tonight?”

Sam nods, and since he’s been inexplicably struck dumb, he jerks a thumb at the house and goes inside. He spends the next couple of hours studying in his room until there’s a knock at his door. It’s Gabe, telling him that dinner is ready. It’s takeout, but from one of his favorite places. Tomorrow is the last day of finals, and most of their housemates talk about going back home, or to various destinations.

Sam keeps quiet, because he’ll be staying on campus, because he doesn’t have enough money to go anywhere. Of course, he could have called home and asked for bus fare, but the bus takes so long to go cross-country, he might as well save the money and stay behind. He’s shocked from his musings when Gabriel mentions he’s staying behind, too.

“Thought I might go catch some waves, spend some time on the beach.”

Since when has Gabriel been remotely interested in the beach? Sam glances up, and Gabe gives him a conspiratorial wink. Responding with a weak smile, Sam quickly shovels down the last of his food and heads back up to his room to get in as much studying as he can before his last exam tomorrow.

*****

It’s Friday night, exams are over, and the house is quiet. Everyone who was going to leave has left, and Sam sits in front of the TV, scanning the On Demand movie selections. He’s debating what’s worth watching when Gabriel comes in, sits down next to him, and hands him a beer.

“Hey, have you seen _Big Hero 6_ yet?”

Sam glances over at him with an incredulous look. “It’s a cartoon.”

“It’s animated. And don’t knock it till you’ve tried it. I bet you a case of microbrews you’ll need tissues before the end of it, ya big moose.”

Rolling his eyes and turning back to the TV, Sam says, “I don’t do bets. But I’ll watch it, if you want to.”

They go through a six-pack of beer, order sandwiches from Jimmy John’s, and Sam does not get misty eyed over an animated robot. He doesn’t. At least Gabe doesn’t poke fun at him when he has to clear his throat repeatedly. Gabe tells Sam to pick the next movie, and by the time he has a bowl full of popcorn and a couple of Mike’s Hard Lemonades, Sam has chosen _Interstellar_ for their next movie.

“What?” says Sam defensively when Gabriel gives him a look, “It’s science fiction, and I dunno, it looked interesting.”

This movie, neither of them enjoys as much. Gabe steals the remote and finds some kind of cooking competition on the Food Network. Sam thinks he should go to bed, but the couch is comfortable, especially with the light buzz from the beers and Mike’s he’s had. Slouching into the cushions, Sam takes turns watching the competition and Gabe’s reactions. With a jaw-cracking yawn, Sam thinks he’ll close his eyes for a moment, before tackling the stairs up to his room.

The next thing he knows, he’s half reclining on a breathing pillow, and drooling. Glancing up, he sees Gabriel looks relaxed with his eyes closed, an arm draped across Sam’s back. He wonders how they keep ending up like this, and carefully tries to lift himself off of Gabriel.

He gets a hand and knee wedged against the couch, and as he shifts, Gabriel’s arm slides down his back and rests on his thigh. Fingers graze dangerously close to his groin, and Sam tries to not react, suddenly aware of how long it’s been since he was last on a date. Because he’s paying attention to his movements, Sam doesn’t notice that Gabriel is waking until he hears a questioning noise. Looking up, Sam’s face is right in front of Gabriel’s and he sees those golden eyes widen in surprise.

“Uhh… I, ummmm…” Sam is frozen, unable to move or make any intelligent noises.

The hand on Sam’s thigh gives a squeeze, and he finds his body heating in response. Gabe gives the tiniest of half smiles, and he licks his lips.

“Sam,” he whispers, “You didn’t have to sneak up on me in my sleep, you know.”

“I, uhhh…” Still unable to do anything but just sit there, crouched over Gabriel, Sam stumbles over trying to say anything but dumb noises.

All thought halts when Gabriel presses his lips to Sam’s. They’re soft and warm, and Sam starts kissing back, his mouth moving against Gabe's, a soft sigh escaping through his nose. The hand on his thigh drags up higher, teasing the crease at his groin. This makes him whimper, and he opens his mouth for Gabriel’s teasing tongue. When Gabriel pulls back, Sam tries to chase his mouth, but Gabriel turns his head.

“Sam?”

That snaps him back to reality, and he realizes that Gabriel isn’t touching him anymore, his hands held out by his sides. Shit. “Oh God, I’m so sorry…”

Sam scrambles off the couch and Gabriel, and ends up banging his shin on the coffee table in the process. He’d probably fall over in the floor, except Gabriel grabs his forearm and pulls him back down onto the couch. Not wanting to look him in the eye, Sam buries his face in his hands. The warm hand on his arm slides up to his shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

“And this is why I stopped you,” Gabriel says with a wry tone.

“What?”

Face still covered, Sam feels the man next to him shift, and the hand disappears from his shoulder..

“I know you have problems with me, but I was hoping we could overcome that if you saw me as more than the guy who throws the orgy parties. That’s why I wanted you to come with me to the St. Patrick’s Day thing.” Gabriel takes a breath, clears his throat, and starts again. “I didn’t mean to make you go against your will, and I definitely didn’t mean to get that drunk. But you made me nervous.”

Sam spreads his fingers so he can peek out, and he sees Gabe’s hands twisting in his lap. The cocky jokester is gone, and who is left behind is someone he doesn’t know, except for the few glimpses he’s seen over the past few days.

“So you’re saying you developed a crush on me or something?” Sam’s hands lower, and he turns his head to look at Gabe.

There’s a chuckle, and Gabriel leans back into the couch. “Do you know the reason I moved into Hell House, Sam?” Without waiting for an answer, Gabriel continues.

“We had a class together, about a year and a half ago. I’ve wanted to get to know you better ever since. But I couldn’t get a read on you, let alone catch your attention. So when I saw the flier saying you guys needed a roommate?” He slaps his palms on his thighs, “I jumped on it. How pathetic is that?”

Okay, some things don’t add up. “So you tried to get my attention by having orgies?”

Gabe shrugs, “I never said I was smart.”

That makes Sam laugh, and he leans back to bump his shoulder with Gabe. “So now what?”

“That’s up to you, Sam.”

Turning to face Gabe, Sam reaches up and cups his face. “So if I wanted to do this?” He kisses Gabes cheek, “Or if I wanted to do this?” Leaning over, he presses a kiss to Gabe’s lips. When he pulls back, Gabe is sitting there with wide eyes, his mouth pursed in a little surprised o.

“Is… Is that something you’d want?” Gabe whispers.

“I think I just answered that question,” says Sam, still caressing Gabe’s cheek.

“But you’ve never showed interest in guys before,” Gabe says, his brow wrinkled with confusion.

With the shrug of one shoulder, Sam pulls back and puts his hands in his lap. “I’ve never been with a guy, but I’ve… looked…”

Gabriel crawls into Sam’s lap and peppers his face with kisses. laughing, Sam places his hands on Gabe’s thighs, and kisses him back when he gets the opportunity. Honestly, Sam never expected this either. But it feels right, and he’s willing to take a chance. Suddenly, Gabriel pulls back, and gives him a serious look. “You’re sure about this? Not gonna freak out on me, are you?”

In reply, Sam tugs him closer, pulling him into a deep kiss and rolling his hips, so Gabe can feel just how serious about this he is. This elicits a low growl from Gabe, who sits back up with a hungry look in his eye. “Here, or bedroom?”

Sam sides Gabe off his lap, stands up and holds out his hand. “Bedroom?”

In a flash, Sam finds himself in Gabe’s room, thrown down on the bed, having the breath kissed out of him, hands trying to peel off his layers. His own fingers begin working on the buttons of Gabriel's shirt. They eventually struggle out of their shirts, and Sam feels the muscles of Gabriel’s back and chest while he finds out just how good a kisser he is. Gabe marvels at Sam’s body as he straddles him, grinding up against him in a way that causes a pleasure-pain from being confined in their jeans.

Sam reaches for the fly of Gabe’s jeans, but his hands get slapped away as Gabe slides down Sam’s lap, kissing down his chest, undoing Sam’s jeans. When his cock is freed from the denim, Sam hears Gabe give an impressed, breathy “oh…” and he looks down to see pure delight in the man’s expression.

“Didn’t realize you were so _proportionate_ , Sam.”

That makes Sam blush, because yeah, he knows he’s tall, and… Gabe leans down and nuzzles his length, effectively cutting off his train of thought. He’s gonna die in this bedroom, he knows it.

Gabriel presses kisses up and down Sam’s erection through the fabric of his underwear, and Sam gives up trying to look, the sensation making him dizzy. Just before he thinks the tease is going to drive him crazy, Gabriel tugs down his underwear, and his cock bobs in the air. He feels Gabe’s breath at the tip, and then the flick of a tongue. Choking, Sam reaches up and grabs two handfuls of pillow to keep from reaching for Gabe.

He doesn’t want to be too rough on the guy currently lapping at his cock and stealing his sanity. It’s like Gabe finds all his sensitive spots like a homing missile. It’s been way too long, and Sam knows he’s not going to last so he tries to think of anything to distract him from the feel of Gabe’s tongue, and lips, and breath. There’s the old lady at the dining hall, but she transforms into Gabriel. Same with his ethics professor, and that old guy that feeds the squirrels in the park. Every single distraction in his mind turns into Gabriel, and he soon gives up, rolling his hips with pleasure.

Finally, Gabriel settles in and slides his mouth around the head of Sam’s cock, and slides down as far as he can. He makes it more than halfway, then uses his hand for the rest. His other hand presses down on Sam’s hip as a warning to hold still, as he adds suction, bobbing his head up and down.

“Oh Jesus, Gabe!” Sam cries out, unable to control the bucking of his hips. Gabe replies with a satisfied hum, which brings Sam that much closer to the edge.

All Sam knows at this moment is the feel of Gabriel’s mouth, his hands, the impending orgasm looming closer and closer as the blood rushes in his ears. His hands slap the bed, back arching as teeth graze lightly over his frenulum. It’s all too much, he can’t hold it back any more

“Shit, gonna… gonna…”

This just makes Gabe pick up speed and suction, squeezing his hand tighter as he bobs his head up and down, his wet mouth just oh so good. The pressure crests and releases, the blood pounding in his ears giving way to a ringing, sparks erupting from his groin and leaving his skin tingling with release. Gabe keeps his mouth firmly latched, suckling more gently, as Sam spasms with the aftershock of his orgasm.

When it becomes too much, Sam gives a small whine, and Gabe releases the head of his cock, grinning up at him. Holy shit, he swallowed everything, didn’t he? As Sam lays there gasping, Gabe slides his way up his torso to lean over him, grin still in place.

“So how was it?”

What? Gabe’s asking him how it was when he can’t even make words string together right now? Sam gives the only answer he can, which is to reach up and pull Gabe down for a kiss. The taste of his own come is not something Sam had ever considered erotic before, but on Gabe’s tongue, it’s intoxicating.

He rolls them over, so they’re facing each other on the bed. Tentatively, he grazes his fingertips along the ridge of Gabe’s erection, and he gets a groan in response. Working quickly, he undoes Gabe’s fly and starts tugging the opened pants down his hips, underwear not far behind. Gabe lifts his hips to help, and soon Sam is carefully wrapping his hand around Gabe’s hard cock, not sure quite where to start, since it’s not like he can feel what he’s doing.

The first squeeze has Gabe’s hips bucking so he takes it slow, gauging what to do next based on how Gabe reacts. He’s incredibly responsive, not holding back a single gasp or moan or roll of his hips whenever Sam does something he likes. Soon, Sam finds a suitable pressure and speed that has Gabe panting, his head lolling back. Feeling adventurous, Sam traces his jaw with lips and tongue, and nibbles an earlobe. Gabe’s hands grasps at Sam, one latching onto a bicep, the other in his hair. Obscenities are whispered from his lips as Sam pushes his thumb through the pooling precome at his slit, and adjusts his rhythm.

He knows Gabe is close when he’s reduced to whimpering Sam’s name repeatedly, and when he feels Gabe’s cock harden even more, he grabs for one of their discarded shirts, wanting to avoid a mess. When Gabe comes, his entire body locks up, his eyes roll back, and he shudders through it as spurts of come get squeezed out of his cock by Sam’s hand which keeps its rhythm until Gabriel’s body unclenches. Then he loosens his grip, slowly squeezing out the last few drops of come onto the shirt between them.

After catching his breath, Gabriel finally opens his eyes to stare at Sam with a look of wonder. “You sure you’ve never done this before?”

Sam blushes, “To myself, plenty. But to another guy? I guess you’re just really responsive, so I could pick up on the cues.”

“Hmmm.” Gabriel leans forward and gives Sam a peck on the lips before collapsing onto his back. “I think I’m gonna keep you.”

After crawling under the covers, they curl up together and fall asleep. The next morning involves waking up to Gabriel rutting against Sam’s thigh, hands grazing his skin wherever he can reach. It devolves into a messy tangle of limbs as Sam and Gabe get off together, hands wrapped around their pressed-together cocks, with messy, panting kisses.

Sated, they take a shower and go out to a diner for breakfast. While Sam watches Gabriel devour a double stack of pancakes drowned in syrup and butter, his phone rings. It’s Dean, and Sam speaks with him as Gabe mops up the last of his breakfast. When Dean asks about his plans for Spring Break, Sam says he might just take up surfing. Across the table, Gabriel smiles.

Unfortunately, Gabriel isn’t patient enough to wait for Sam to finish his conversation. He comes over to Sam’s side of the booth, and whispers into his free ear, “Now that we’re all fueled up, I want to feel you inside of me.”

Choking on his tongue, Sam apologizes to Dean, and quickly hangs up so they can pay their bill and rush home to continue their explorations.


End file.
